bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:BG9/Archive 1
BG9 Gender? Just out of curiosity, if BG9 turns out to be an robot (Which BG9 most likely is), what will you state BG9 Gender as? CoolJazzman (talk) 15:13, September 17, 2013 (UTC) :If it turns out that BG9 is complete robot with no gender, the best solution would be either leaving it at "unknown" or changing it to "none", but he/she/it could also be half and half and still have a gender. Just to let you know, in his Personality section, you have stated "He" is not above harming children CoolJazzman (talk) 18:23, September 27, 2013 (UTC) :Fixed, thanks. Personality: I feel it should be added that rather than simply being ruthless, He's/its actually quite reasonable. Instead of simply killing Omaeda immediately after he refuses to answer a question, BG9 seems to be coercing him with a few 'light' smacks and then asking again. Kind of like its talking to a thick-headed person who's just not getting it 1. Seems like a ruthless person is more likely to just kill him and move on, or at the very least, induce a LOT more pain before asking. It even seems to imply that if Omaeda answers the question, it'll leave his family alone and just move on to its next target.2 Bleach 549, page 6. Bleach 549, page 9. Zimydoomy (talk) 21:00, September 17, 2013 (UTC) :Thing is, it's still cold and calculating, also to attack a child like that for negotiation is really cruel. First appearance In page 2/3(the cover of the chapter) of chapter 490 you see what's probably BG9 from behind, it's not a very clear picture, but it certainly looks like BG9's helmet's backside, but I might be wrong. Should this be stated as its first appearance? Or am I completely wrong and it doesn't look like BG9?--Ginhikari (talk) 08:29, September 21, 2013 (UTC) :If it's this page you're talking about, I'm not so sure. Bazz-B is pretty distinct, Haschwalth looks like the one in the front, and the one in front of Bazz-B looks like Bambietta, but that'sall I can really infer. The figure I'm assuming you're thinking of (left side, right in front of the person who's Wandenreich emblem can be seen), I don't think the image is clear enough to assume that that's BG9. Yeah, it's that page and that person. But as I pointed out, I'm absolutely not sure and I'm very aware that the image isn't very clear. I just thought that there might not be that many Sternritter with helmets that look like that and it looks an awful lot like BG9's helmet, if not exactly like its helmet. But I just wanted to hear what other people thought. Thanks for answering! --Ginhikari (talk) 20:54, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Looking in my volume 56 tankobon, I'm 100% that is BG9. If you look at him in chapter 549, you see him from behind, it's identical. Tommo2304 (talk) 12:42, September 25, 2013 (UTC)Tommo2304 In all fairness, I think its bg9 and am 99% sure of it, but I can see that theres maybe enough room for doubt on this. But I really cant see it being anyone else --SternRitterÄs (talk) 21:28, October 29, 2013 (UTC) BG9's Species Should it be stated that BG9 is a robot with a very complex AI capable of feeling emotion? It states that it cannot breathe, talks in a calculated manner, uses sensors but there are none visible suggesting that the sensors are an internal thing, and it has a single glowing eye and doesn't appear to where clothes underneath the cloak and has armor plating that can automatically open. :Saying that he is AI-driven is speculative at this point; he could be part machine, part human for all we know (which seems a little more likely to me). Particularly since he is a Quincy, which by definition makes him human (the Arrancar with Quincy powers are not identified as such). [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 13:35, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Another picture of BG9? I feel the beginning of his plot section looks a little empty. I think we could use the picture of him confronting Soi Fon in the initial invasion, it'd look good and pad out the top half of the article with another picture. I don't know how to add pictures personally, and the article is locked, but I do think it'd benefit from it. Tommo2304 (talk) 18:41, October 23, 2013 (UTC)Tommo2304 Vollständig and trivia Should we add Quincy: Vollständig to its Powers and Abilities section? In chapter 559 BG9 stated that it was the activation of its Vollständig that made it recover. And even though its Vollständig hasn't been shown BG9 is known to be capable of it. And is it worth adding to the trivia that BG9's helmet was destroyed on the left side in chapter 554 and on the right side in 559? --[[User:Ginhikari|'銀光']] - [[User talk:Ginhikari| Speak friend and enter]] 09:44, December 1, 2013 (UTC) "Spirit Weapon" or Robot Anatomy A detail...as noted, BG9 is either a machine or a cyborg...most of his abilities appear to derive from that...tendrills, missiles, a minigun, it all has a machine/robotic theme to it, which appears to be BG9' theme...from where i see it, his weapons are derived from his robotic augmentations, rather then being his Spirit Weapon...also note that a Spirit Weapon does not assume 2 different weapon forms which is what the section claims...i'm even betting it relates to his special ability as a Sternritter...so i propose we remove the Spirit Weapon section and place a section under the term Robotic Augmentations and put the weapons and tendrills/data retrieval bits as sub-sections. Any opinions. Darksusanoo (talk) 05:27, December 29, 2013 (UTC) :Nope. Nope nope noooooope. :To clarify, while BG9 does indeed have a robotic theme, it would be very speculative to do what you're asking. We haven't had anyone say "oh that BG9 thing, it's a robot btw" or anything of the sort. As far as we know, it's just another psychopathic Quincy who happens to have an armor fetish and several lung surgeries. Until we get confirmation as to what BG9 actually is, the contents of its Powers & Abilities section are fine as they currently stand.--Xilinoc (talk) 07:45, December 29, 2013 (UTC) ::And the first thing i mentioned was that it could be either a machine or a cyborg: "As far as we know, it's just another psychopathic Quincy who happens to have an armor fetish and several lung surgeries." You pretty gave me the definition of a cyborg...besides the term i used was robotic augmentations...and that bit, no matter if robot or cyborg is not speculation...also the fact is that he has two different weapons listed as his Spirit Weapon, which contradicts how you can only have a single-form Spirit Weapon. Darksusanoo (talk) 10:50, December 29, 2013 (UTC) :::I may not have been clear enough. What I'm trying to say is, we don't know what BG9 is beyond a Quincy because no one in-manga or otherwise official has provided an explanation yet. All we have are hints, and that's not enough to make such a change. As of right now, all we know is that he is a Quincy; thusly, the article will reflect that and only that.--Xilinoc (talk) 17:25, December 29, 2013 (UTC) This is being closed as it has been declined, we do not add speculation to articles, anything further please take it to Forum for speculation!! Thank you!!